


Eyeshot

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Of Melody and Drarry Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Kisses, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy, the eternal enemy of the Boy who lived,  had realized his undeniably strong feelings for the certain Gryffindor. He has always convinced himself that he hates the latter but on their sixth year, the only daughter of the Weasley household has started dating the mighty Harry Potter, and Draco doesn't seem to agree with it... with a different reason.Until, one night, he's stomping his way to the dungeons, to where their dormitories are, he's suddenly pulled by a stranger into an empty room, the room was dark and dusty. Since then, he couldn't forget about what happened that certain night on the 1st of September.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Of Melody and Drarry Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Eyeshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so forgive me if it doesn't meet your expectations. I just got really hyped on my idea when I was listening to Conan Grey's Heather. And I feel like the need to write it, I hope you'd like it <3

The Great Hall is once again, filled with chatter and loud laughter. Everyone's minding their own businesses and occasionally being cut off as all of them were eating and chatting at the same time. As the feast goes by, a certain platinum blond-haired guy doesn't seem to quite enjoy the said feast.   
  
He's looking ahead, at thin air, or maybe something... someone to be exact.  
He's looking at the raven-haired guy at the Gryffindor Table, laughing with his friends, and seems like having fun in their own world. 

The raven-haired's broken nose earlier was now fixed by someone, the blond guy can't help but feel quite guilty for kicking the raven-haired's face, earlier on the train, he just got flustered for him eavesdropping on their conversation. He managed to avoid his and his friends’ topic earlier just for him not to hear, which the topic is... The Gryffindor lad. They were talking about how will Draco come out to everyone, especially his parents.

  
But by the look on Potter’s face, he seems like he could care less about being kicked on the face, he sure is nosy. His broken nose, ruined his somewhat perfect neat look as it keeps on bleeding from time to time, making the platinum-haired guy uneasy and worried about the injury that he himself gave to the guy.  
  
He's quite occupied observing the raven-haired's every movement but was interrupted by something or someone rather, as they took the white handkerchief that's on the raven-haired's hand. He flinched a bit as he saw the 'she-Weasley' (based on Draco's words) wiping the blood off Potter's nose.   
  
Draco can't seem to understand why he reacted like that for a moment but he's sure of one thing... he doesn't like what he's seeing at all.  
He rolled his eyes and focuses his eyes on the plate in front of him, untouched, he gulped as he feels his stomach turning as he saw the food.   
  
He doesn't feel like eating at all, he steals a glance at Gryffindor guy once again and he's somewhat caught off guard. His grey-almost-silver eyes met his green ones, the raven-haired flinched too when their eyes met, his eyes full of curiosity and a hint of worry which you can barely see, for the blond.  
  
His green-spectacled eyes linger on the blond's plate then goes back to his grey ones, making the blond's heartbeat rapidly increase into two or more beats than normal. Draco can't help but just glare at the guy for the air between them became less awkward.   
  
Harry returned his glare with a sharp one, a death glare, Draco almost got terrified by it. But he held his heart on his sleeve which almost popped.   
The dinner went quite well for Draco and the Gryffindor lad, "Draco, you didn't eat? Are you okay?" Parkinson asked with a worried tone. 

He just shrugged at her muttered an "I'm fine, just not feeling doing so." and stomped his way out of the Great Hall. He felt so tired today and disappointed, he doesn't know why, or maybe he knows but he keeps on denying it.  
  
He's alone in the deserted corridor, stomping his way to the Slytherin dormitory when someone pulled him into one of the rooms, he felt himself panics and his heart thumping too loud on his chest, he breaks into a sweat and waiting for the person who pulled him to hex him or what. 

He holds his wand to be ready, but no hex or punch has come for him, but a warm pair of lips. The kiss is soft and cautious, not too delicate and modest but something sweeter than a lover's kiss would, more caring and loving. It's full of longing and care.  
  
Draco couldn't move an inch. His mind is fussy, he couldn't think straight, he found himself responding to the kiss, getting himself lost in the mysterious person's touch. He wrapped his arms into the person's neck, it is now confirmed that it's a guy and he felt a pair of strong arms snaked their way to his waist, he grunts between the kisses at the feeling, he felt butterflies on his stomach.   
  
He melts into this person's touch, the way he caresses Draco's cheeks while the other hand is holding Draco close to his body. Constant hip rolls and grinding. It makes Draco crazy in ways he hadn't felt before. The tingling feeling that is running down his spine makes Draco shiver, Draco wants to lean more in his touch. The blond-haired guy wants more, he couldn't take it anymore, he wants to see this person.   
  
But when he was about to cast a Lumos on the room, because it's too dark to see the person who kissed him. The person held his hand who's holding his wand and kisses it, before exiting the room in a flash.  
  
Draco's dazed, he doesn't know what just happened. But he knows one thing for sure, the pair of lips who touched his... he wants to claim it again. He didn't regret what happened today, the only thing he regrets is he didn't get to know who the person was.

**✧ ✧ ✧**

**  
**  
Morning came in like thunder, Draco feels even more tired than yesterday, his eyes flutter as the breakfast goes by. He doesn't feel like eating but he needs to eat to replenish his energy from yesterday, and his stomach is grumbling wildly too.  
  
His mind is still blank from what happened yesterday night, but he felt himself smiling a little by the thought of it.   
  
Unknowingly he looks at the Gryffindor table with tired eyes and a droopy face, he was bewildered to see a pair of green eyes looking at his grey ones.  
  
It seems like this made him get to his senses and all his sleepiness from earlier is now gone. As usual, he'd throw a glare at the raven-haired guy and the Gryffindor lad would just give him a stern look. It makes Draco happy just by seeing Potter giving him this much attention, but he secretly hopes he could be closer to him at least.   
  
And we all know that is impossible, and Draco knows it to himself too, just Draco being himself will just make everyone, especially Potter throw a fit. He knows it to himself but he's just hoping for the impossible.  
  
His eyes linger on the guy's emerald eyes for a bit before his eyes landed on the latter's pair of lips, he wonders how it would feel if it touches his, he wonders if it would taste the same as the person's lips from yesterday.   
  
He is too pre-occupied by the thoughts of it as he unconsciously licks his lower lip, earning a gulp from the latter but Draco doesn't seem to notice because he's too busy staring at the lad's lips.  
  
Draco felt a pang of hunger after a heavy breakfast...  
  
The breakfast finished and the first class is Potions, a class with Gryffindors. Draco goes to his class with an occupied mind, busy with the thoughts of Potions Class being held by a new professor.   
  
And the rest is just him thinking about the scene last night, daydreaming of it. He came back into reality when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulders.   
  
He looks around to see who is it and it was Pansy, frowning, "What is it, Pans?" Draco said casually, he looks forward and is nearly thrown out of his seat when he saw who's facing them. Three pairs of eyes are looking at him like he's crazy.   
  
He looks over at Pansy and Blaise and they just shrugged, "H-hey what are we doing here?" he whisper-shouts at Pansy and Blaize. Not wanting the people sitting in front of them to hear it. He's panicking inside but his emotionless face stays, not letting the three Gryffindors see that he's panicking.  
  
Pansy gave him a deadpanned look and he just loses it, he rolls his eyes at her and _tried_ to focus on his book. He can hear Pansy snickering beside him, for obvious reasons, his elbow found Pansy's side earning a grunt from the Slytherin girl. He sighed and tried to ask Pansy again, she stares at him for a while before leaning closer to him. Too close than necessary.  
  
"Dray... you literally straight up walk and sat here, then me and Blaise we're looking at each other like "Merlin, is he out of his mind." look written on our faces. Your mind is so occupied that you ended up sitting with Potter and his squad," she giggled and put a distance between her and Draco. Draco's a blushing mess after hearing it.   
  
He was so embarrassed and tried to find other seats but the rest are just occupied by someone else. 'Shit, I swear to my Father's cane that I won't space out again.' he thought at the back of his head cursing himself internally.   
  
The rest of the class are just him and the spectacled-Gryffindor occasionally exchanging glances, glares, and smirks.  
  
Draco could care less about the lessons but he wants to impress everybody or someone in particular. His friends, Blaise and Pansy, apparently saw right through him and is sending him smirks whenever he looks on their way, the said two are also snickering when they notice the two guys are caught staring at each other, then blushing afterward or avoiding each other's gazes with a small smile plastered on their face.  
  
It seems like one of Potter's friends, obviously, it's Granger, notices his too and is smiling to herself or shaking her head at the two.  
  
After potions, they have DADA, and while on their way to the next class Pansy caught Draco off with one question, "Why don't you just date him?" Pansy said casually as if the two weren't enemies for years.   
  
Draco looked at her like she's weird or psycho, and the Slytherin girl just looked at her seriously, sternly.  
  
He sighed, "What do you mean?" Draco said acting as if he doesn't know what Pansy was saying. "Argh, stop with that act Dray, you know what I mean." she rolled her eyes at him, Draco sighed again in defeat, his cheeks flushing beet red, he's a loss for words.   
  
"You know that is clearly impossible Pans," he stated, eyes wandering on the corridor.  
  
"Well, I know where you are getting started. But it won't hurt trying right?" she reassured him and smiled a little, holding his wrist and pulling him inside the classroom.   
  
"Sorry to break it to you guys, but the thing is, I think he's dating the Weasley girl." Blaise suddenly said, making Pansy and Draco flinch from shock. The two sent him a death glare and he chuckled and raised both of his hands, surrendering, he can't win against these two.   
  
Draco thought about what Blaise said, it makes sense actually, the raven-haired guy and the red-head girl are quite fond and touchy with each other lately. And Draco, well, naturally notices it.   
  
He has an eye of an eagle when it comes to the Gryffindor Boy. He furrows his brows by the thought of him being rejected by Potter because he's dating a Weasley. He grimaces at the thought.  
  
He turns to Pansy still with a frown, "I don't think I'd like to confess to him, I can't handle being rejected. I mean, no one would reject me, but I don't want to ruin their relationship," the platinum-haired said sassily.   
  
'There he goes again, being sassy.' Parkinson thought and chuckles to herself tho she's used to it. "Hmm... it's your choice anyway," she said to him, shrugging and rubbing her hand on his back as if comforting the latter.  
  
"But then again, Draco. It's not bad to shoot your shots sometimes," Pansy reminded him and Draco just shrugged and look forward and tried to listen to their topic.  
  
Pansy turns to Blaise and smirks, "I'll bet five galleons that he'll confess, we know Draco, he can't be at ease until he says what's on his mind." the Slytherin girl said confidently, Blaise smirks back and shook his head.  
  
"10 galleons, Draco's a coward," Blaise said surely and Pansy just smirks and rolls her eyes at him. Pansy knew that but she also knew how Draco acts when it comes to his feelings.  
  
They turned their heads to Draco then snickered before listening to their professor in front. The three Slytherin find the subject boring but the sight of Potter and his friends being interested in the subject just made the three Slytherin chuckle.  
  
They're just too fascinated by the fact that those three are too different from one another but manages to create a long-lasting friendship. Draco would smirk at Potter when he's looking at him and the Gryffindor would just send him an annoyed look but once he faces forward a small smile would creep on his face. Draco notices it but reminded himself that Potter is dating someone. Harry realizes it too and mentally slaps himself across the face for acting differently when his girlfriend's not around.  
  
Blaise would also bother Ron when he had the chance, pulling his hair and tapping his shoulders then acts like he didn't do it. Ron looks like he would explode anytime soon at Blaise but Blaise just sends him a smirk then muttered a half-ass sorry at the Ginger-head.  
  
On the other side, Pansy couldn't bother Hermione, the Gryffindor girl values his education so much that she's ignoring Pansy sending her notes. But just like her friend Harry, she would glance at the note then smiles afterward. Let's just say that, the rest of the day is just the Slytherin Trio being whipped for the certain Gryffindor trio. 


End file.
